hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Hana Yori Dango Wiki:Manual of style
This is a guide for editing Hana Yori Dango Wiki, but it is by no means complete. If you have any further questions please message the administrator, Samanthafan09. Please also read the wiki's general policies and the page on canon in the Hana Yori Dango universe. General tips *Use source mode for in-depth edits and VisualEditor for correcting minor mistakes. *Everything on the wiki should be sourced, whether it be a website online or chapter one of the manga or episode one of the Japanese drama. It should look like this Chapter 1, Boys Over Flowers or Episode 1, Hana Yori Dango. *There is also no room for rumors or speculation on the wiki, such as cast predictions. Media titles *Titles for media should be italicized using the template. *A general rule is that unlicensed Japanese media is titled Hana Yori Dango, such as the Japanese drama and 2019 musical. The manga, as well as the anime, are titled Boys Over Flowers as they have been officially licensed as such in English at one point. Other media usually have official English titles, including Meteor Garden and the Korean drama. Infoboxes *Rules for certain infoboxes: **Infobox character - it is separated into two sections "Character information" and "More information." Anything under "More" is usually sourced from character profiles. This means it should not be used for most drama characters (i.e. Hua Ze Lei likes Teng Tang Jing but that should not be included under the "Likes" section of the infobox). An exception can be made if it is outright stated how tall Dao Ming Si is or what Haruto Kaguragi's favorite food is. **Infobox person - used for anybody whom has worked on Boys Over Flowers media, such as Mao Inoue. It only includes the bare bones of information (for example birth date, occupation, who they play/voice). Height/weight, family, and blood type are not included. *See Category:Infobox templates for more. Character names *Japanese character names are put in western order. (i.e. Tsukushi Makino instead of Makino Tsukushi). The lead-in of the article should look like this . Use the template to do so. *Chinese/Taiwanese characters should be ordered last name then given name. It should look like this in the article Dong Shan Cai (Chinese: 董 杉菜; pinyin: Dǒng Shān Cài). This wiki capitalizes all three parts of the name, while on other wikis or Wikipedia it may appear as "Dong Shancai" or "Daoming Si" instead. *Korean names are slightly trickier since they may have several different readings. An online romanization tool should be consulted. Korean names should like this in the article, Geum Jan-di (금잔디). Article structure Characters *Character articles should be written as if the person was real and in past tense, meaning "was" instead of "is", even if the person is still alive. *Sections should be ordered as such "Biography", "Physical appearance", "Personality and traits", "Etymology" (currently optional), "Behind the scenes" (this section can acknowledge the real world), "Appearances", and "References". *To see how these sections are implemented see Tsukushi Makino, Dong Shan Cai, and Tsukushi Makino (drama). Categories *All articles, excluding redirects and disambiguation pages, are added to Category:A to Z. Images *See Hana Yori Dango Wiki:Policy#Image and video policies